Demon of the Night
by Notorious Sean
Summary: When a lone assasin returns to Central, his only goal is to unleash chaos. But, the Master of the Homunculus, as well as the famous Elric brothers are wanting to meet him. Will he be able to unleash his hell, or die trying. Find out! Critism is welcome.
1. It Begins

Chapter 1: It Begins.

I emerge from the shadows, looking around at where I have placed myself. The cozy and chaotic town of Central. From the apprence for anyone that's never been there, it seem like a nice town, ruled by the military of our country, the infamous State. Alas, poor pitiful maggots, you do not understand. For while you see a peaceful and somber city, you do not see the pain, tears, agony, and truth behind this corrupt place. I could even relate this disgusting place to myself, but that's pushing it. I'm better than all of this.

I walk through the dimly lit streets, trying to think of what to do. My trench coat falls to my boats and covers the rest of my body, trying to keep it warm. My hard leather boots crunch the snow, as I walk. The bitterness of winter chills my face and freezes my soul. I spot a cozy little bar in the distance.

"Might as well" I say to myself.

I enter the quiet bar, looking at what might be a potential threat. Nothing really that posses a threat: four drunken men playing poker and a smiling bartender who wishes to take my order. As I ponder what to drink, I notice a trio of friends in the back, engulfed in the darkness. I didn't really see them when I walked in, probably due to my eyes adjusting to the light. They look straight at me, and I turn my head to the bartender "Just a pint" I say to him. I glance back at the trio under the darkness of my sunglasses. One is a sexy woman with black hair and a green dress. Her eyes could pierce any mans heart. The next is a stout man, bald eating everything in front of him. Stupid little pig. The third I mistake for a woman. Mainly due to the fact he is wearing a skirt and a bra looking top. His hair is in a way of locks and his Clay headband can barely be seen.

"Hey, gothic guy" I hear a voice behind me say. I hate stupid, stereotypical sayings, don't you?

I turn to see one of the drunken men standing behind me. His friends are looking at me with their glazed eyes.

"Wanna join our game?" he asks. I have to do something to pass the time, so I agree. I grab my drink and head towards the table. I take off my trench coat and hang it on the back of my chair.

"Aren't you cold out there buddy?" one of the men asks me. The reason being is because I am wearing a sleeveless shirt under it, tucked into my sleek, pitch black pants.

"You get used to it" I reply, trying (I said trying) to be nice. The chains hanging from my pants clink together as I sit down. The soon inform me that we are playing Poker. Fun. I play my cards perfectly, getting the right hand and the right amount of money. It's just their boss and me. I know he's the boss cause the others refer to him as "Boss". Boss puts another $50 on the table and waits for me to put down or add on.

While the three men are looking at me, I see Boss do one of the dirtiest tricks in cards. Exchange his hand with the one in his sleeve. I put down $100, knowing I was going to win.

"Sorry to say this kid, but I've won" I twitch at his statement. I hate being called kid. "Heart Flush" Boss says, putting down his cards. He reaches for the money, but I stab my dagger down in front of him so fast he is taken back. The trio in the back as well as the bartender are looking at me.

"Don't you know" I say, "Not to take what doesn't belong." He looks at me confusingly. "Royal Flush" I say, showing him my cards. As Boss sits there, flabbergasted, I pocket my new riches and proceed to put on me jacket. I go to tip the bartender, just out of simple pity, the gun against my head tells me I should stop.

"No one cheats me, you stupid kid!" Boss yells, with his pistol against my head. "Two things: 1. I'm not a kid," I yell at him "2. You're the one who cheated. So, you can't stand the fact that there's someone better than you, you pathetic little maggot." That's sets him off, he cocks it and wishes to fire, but his intense pain will prevent it. You see, when he cocked his gun, I took out the dagger from before and chopped off his hand. I watch him bleed and yell in pain. I laugh at him, just for no reason. He picks up the gun with the other hand, but it's too late for him. My gun got to my hand first.

"Are you so eager to die?" I ask, pulling the trigger. Boss's dead corpse just lies there, his dead eyes looking at mine.

"You..." I hear someone say. I look up and see that Boss's trio are ready to kill me

"You son of a .." The first guy rushes toward me with a knife. I trip him, and slice his spine, making sure he'll suffer. I take my eyes off the other two to see him, on the ground, and in pain. That's a big no-no in bar fighting. The second one grabs me from behind and tosses me across the room. _Thats one strong human._ I think to myself. I land on the backroom's trio's table. I notice a wine bottle on the ground from table and decide to improvise. As the second guy comes at me, I grab the bottle, break it over his head, thus giving him a concussion. I continue to stab him with the broken glass in my hand once or twice. He falls to the ground and the third just looks at me. I see a mixed face of anger and fear. I decide to be generous.

"If you wish to live, then go, by all means," I offer him. I walk to the bar, and wouldn't you know it? He rushes at me, with his knife. He cuts my face with his knife, making me step back a bit. I watch the crimson blood flow on my hand, this makes me laugh.

"I have to admit, that was good, but I can do better." I say, laughing between words. I run at him at full speed, and slip below the knife slash. I take my balled up fist and punch him in the ribcage. Everyone in the bar could hear it break, cutting his heart on the inside. He stumbled about a bit, and eventually faced me again.

"And now you're going to hell." I take the same fist and reach into his broken ribs and pull out his heart. I watch him die in front of my feet. The bartender is in shock, but the trio is acting very calm.

I head to the bar, and buy a new bottle of wine. I head to the back table where they are. I broke their bottle, so its fair I give it back.

"Sorry about that" I say to them "Don't blame me, blame the ignorance of humans"

The one with the skirt laughs and says

" I know what you mean." I hand them the bottle, and walk to the door. Before I leave, I turn to the four in the bar and say very loudly

"You're time in this pitiful existence you call life is slowly coming to an end. I would suggest for you al to use your remaining time wisely, but that would be a joke" I start laughing "You pitiful maggots don't know how to utilize anything right, especially time. Adieu!" I exit laughing at the top of my lungs.

After I leave the bar, I calm back down. After that whole brawl, I realize what I have to do. Cause as much humanly chaos as possible.

"This is going to be so much fun. Killing, hurting, and destroying. First things first, I haven't been in central in so long" I say to myself "I wonder if my old employer is still around.


	2. Familiar Faces

Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

It got colder outside while I was in the bar. The bitter cold of the wind scratching my face, making the cut on my face twinge with pain. This isn't that big of a deal for me. I've dealt with far worse pains. Ones that time could never heal. I drudge through the cold and lonely streets, walking the all-to-familiar path to where I am heading. In the distance, I can see the lonely blue neon sign shinning through the darkness. _Taverna_ is what it reads.

I push the door open and see the smiling faces and the good times that are being had by all. I walk slowly to the bar, looking at everyone through my dark sunglasses. They are having a good time, drinking to their hearts content and talking about whatever tickles their fancy. I somewhat envy them. The food here is beyond good and the wine is even better. I would love to sit down, but my first priority is meeting with my employer. I get to the bar, seeing the barmaid kneeling on the ground behind it, trying to clean up whatever some scumbag dropped to catch a glimpse at her underwear. Perverts. She knows I'm there.

"Be with you in a second, okay?" she says to me, standing up and reaching for a bottle.

"I really don't have a second, Julie," I say to her. She drops her glass, letting it shatter on the ground. Some people stop to see what happened, but soon continue with their conversations. She turns to see me draped in black. Funny, I would assume after knowing me for so long, she'd be used to seeing me. I guess no one is expecting to see someone presumed to be dead. Correction was dead.

"You're..."

"Alive. Yeah, that's the thing about death, it's all too complicated. So, is he here tonight?" I ask her. She starts to blush and nods. She leads me to a back room, cut off from the fun and excitement of the front of the restaurant. She opens the door in the very back to reveal a man in a blue and white suit holding someone bleeding by the collar.

"If you ever cheat me again, you will die. You understand me?" The man in blue asked. The bleeding man nods and runs off. He notices Julie. He doesn't notice me behind her.

"What the hell is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Something important has come up, Mr. Niter." she said, obviously scared

"What the hell is so important?"

"Well, if an old partner just wanted to come by and see how's life" I say from behind her "Then I'll go home". I walk out from behind Julie and reveal myself to him.

"Oh dear God, you're alive?"

"Yeah, how's it been Seta?" I ask, smiling out of joy, something I don't do quite often.

"Jack David Griffin" he says to me from across the table. I sat down by now and he did so as well. We sit at his table he uses to do business and make transactions. "The infamously known killer called "Demon of the Night". I can't tell if he's mocking me or making me aware that my old title still exists. "What's it been, a year?" I laugh.

"I've been gone for three years" I say to him. "I had to, I was to caught up with certain affairs."

Yeah, I heard about that." he replies "You, out of all people..."

"I'd rather not talk about it now. So, how's business, Seta?"

Let me explain something first, because well, I forgot to say this earlier. Seta Niter is one of the most notorious crime lords in Central, or any place else in the State. He handles a lot of stuff, from money laundering to private hits, and he even does a job as a game host. Games where everything went up for grabs, and most went home in shame, in rags, or in a body bag. He found me when I was in a bit of a dilemma, and hired me on the spot, in exchange of a kind favor. And since I was presumed dead, he probably discarded the contract, but that's why I am here.

"It's going good as you saw earlier" he replied. "So, why are you here?"

"I'm here because I know you all to well" I say to him "When I "died" you probably thought my contract was ineffective and discarded it. And if you did, I need to know, are you expecting me to work for you again?"

He stares at me and takes in what I said. A few minutes later, he starts to laugh.

"The Demon of the Night, wants me to take him back. Why would I need you, I have it all." he says, between laughing. After while, he calms down. "But, if you're that desperate, I'll take you back in" he says, standing up. "I'll give you a good job, and then everyone will fear my..."

The gunshot stopped his sermon and started his screaming.

The back of the leg is a very fun place to shoot someone. They are helpless on the ground.

"I didn't come back to be with you, you pathetic scum." I yell at him while I kick him on the ground. "I wanted to make sure you were dead so you couldn't hold my name to yours." he begins laughing when I say this. I look at him, confusingly.

"You're a fool, Griffin. Everyone started to fear me before you came.

"That's bull and you know it. When people heard I was associated with you, they rather kiss your feet than piss you off."

"Yeah, but still..."

"But nothing" I say to him. "You're finished."

"Guess again," he says. I see something on the ground next to his hand. It looks like a circle with a square written in blood. I finally realize what it is.

"A circle!" I say,

"Yeah, you'd be surprised at what you can learn in three years." he says activating it. A spear emerges from the ground and badly scrapes my left arm, the one holding the gun. I laugh at his feeble attempt.

"You also forget things in three years, Seta" I pull the gun up and look at his eyes one last time

"Bye-bye" I say smiling firing four rounds into his pitiful excuse for a body. I kneel down and take his wallet. Hey, you know you would do it too if a rich crime lord was dead at your feet.

"Seta, your demise was a result of your foolishness. You knew that something like Alchemy alone won't kill me," I say, spitting on his body. "See you in hell" I walk up front, back to where all the commission is. No one could hear a thing that happened in the back. Some were too drunk, others probably couldn't hear over the volume of the restaurant. I walk to the bar in the back where Julie is waiting.

"Is he...?"

"Yeah, you got any gauze or something?" I ask her. She real is a nice girl, timid, but very nice. I'm glad Seta is dead, now she won't feel like crap. I soon discard these feeling of compassion and love. I hate those two the most. Human emotions are pointless.

She hands me a bottle of wine and the first aid.

"I can do it for you, if you'd like" she asks, blushing. I can see it in her eyes. I don't know why I never saw it before. All those times before when I saw her. The way she looked at me from afar. I am and was an idiot for not seeing it.

"Sure, but know this." I say, leaning over to her ear "Don't fall in love with me. You're only going to get hurt." She understands, but I know humans all to well. They'll do exactly the opposite of what you say. As she applies the first aid to my arm, I lift the bottle of wine to my lips and begin pouring the sweet nectar down my throat. I look in the mirror and am taken back a bit. Thus doing so, I gag on the wine. As I cough, thoughts rush through my head about what I saw in the mirror.

Maybe it was to do with the fact I drank to fast, or maybe it was because I saw the same three people from first bar. The woman in green and the boy with the skirt glanced at the mirror and met my eyes for a second. As their cold eyes met mine, I'm feeling an emotion that I thought I cold never feel. Fear.


	3. New Friends and Annoying Foes

Chapter 3: New Friends and Annoying Foes

I glance at the mirror again and again, waiting for Julie to finish the patch job. The woman in green and the skirt kid are still looking at me. As soon as she finishes, I lean over and ask her

"Is there a back exit?" She replies with a nod.

"Thank you, andremeber what I said" I say to her, running out to the back exit. I look back to see if the trio is fallowing me, I just see Julie, blushing as if she were a set of Christmas lights. Love, why do humans have it?

As I run to the back, I wonder what the trio would want with me. Are they with the State? Are they here to get rid of me, just as I did for Seta? I don't know, but I know three against one isn't a smart call. I burst through the back door and I'm greeted again by the bitterness of the cold. The steam from the building in the alleyway make it look more suspicious and dreary than it already is. My mind is on a lot of things now that Seta is dead. As I am thinking, I light a cigarette and walk down the alley, thinking I'm alone. The dark outline behind me breaks that feeling.

"My, my, you are a violent one" the figure says

I turn to see the woman in green from the bar.

"Hmmm… and why do you say that?"

"Because, after you killed the four men at the bar, you decide to come here and kill poor Mr. Niter." She holds up her hands in the air, in a gesture of frustration.

"Your point being?"

"We like people like you. And being in our good book is a guaranteed way to stay alive."

"Question. Who the hell are "we" and "our"? And since when do I have to be in the good book for a bitch like you."

"You manners are also something that is violent" says a voice from behind me.

I turn back around to see the little fat man and the kid with the skirt.

"That explains we, now, why the hell should I listen to you?"

"If you don't do as we ask, you'll be dead" the woman in green said.

"Dead, dead" the little man repeated.

"Thanks, but I have to carry out my own, but I'll see you all in hell" I say, taking out a shotgun, pointing it at the woman in green. I have my other hand around my pistol in my jacket, pointed at the two behind me.

"You're chocked full of weapons" she says, mocking me. "Are you going to shoot me?" she says, holding up her hands, mocking me even more.

"No" I respond. I pull my pistol trigger, shooting the little man. As the skirt kid looks at his fallen comrade, I shoot him in the chest. They fall in the snow, covering the white snow with their blood. "As for you…" I say, turning quickly toward the green dress, "You get a knife" I throw the knife at her, striking her in the throat.

The trio I had a fear for is now dead all around me. I thought they would be more of a challenge, but the fun of killing is very satisfying. A voice breaks that good feeling.

"You! Hands in the air"

I turn back towards the two fallen men to see Military personnel, with a gun in his hand.

"You're not going to shoot me, are you?" I say, coldly. I decide to play around with this mans head. I walk towards him, with both hands in the air. As I get closer, he keeps telling me to stop and get down. I don't really pay any attention. I get right in his face and ask him something that makes him drop his guard.

"Have you ever seen hell?" I say. I stamp down on my right boot, revealing a concealed knife. I kick him in the groin and he starts to bleed profusely. As he lies on the ground, I take his gun and shoot him until the barrel is empty.

"You really are pathetic, aren't you?" I ask

"They all are. Humans and Military"

I turn to see the trio has somehow regained life and consciousness. I am taken back and fall to the ground.

"How the hell…did you do that?"

"It's simple, when you're not human" the woman in green said, walking towards me. "I bet you know what that's like, right?" I nod to her question.

"Go ahead and kill me, earn the glory and fear from doing so." I say. The woman in green reaches out her hand to me, wanting to help me up. I take it and let her help me up.

"We don't want to kill you," she says "Our master wants to meet you."

"Well, since you as inhumane as I am, and it's always so rude to refuse such an invitation from such a lovely woman" I say, kissing her hand "Why not?"

"One thing though" the kid with the skirt said. He rushes towards me and knees me in the stomach. Not quite the feeling you would want. "That's for killing us."

"Can't we get along?" I jokingly say.

"You shot us."

"Good enough. Can I at least get you names?" I ask

"Not yet, but soon" the woman in green replies. They start to walk in the snow, and I follow. These three people, if they are that, what are they? And who the hell is this master of theirs? It seems my questions have been answered with even more questions. For now.


	4. Meet Your New Boss

Chapter 4: Meet Your New Boss

WARNING: From this chapter, here on out contain some spoilers from the final episodes of FMA. If you haven't been up to date with FMA, you may not want to read.

As we walk through the snow and deep cold alleys of central, I notice a tattoo of a snake eating its tail on the chest of the woman in green. The kid with the skirt has one too, on his thigh. Probably the little man has one too. I couldn't tell you where it is though. By looking at him, probably his tongue, or around his teeth, or something like that. He was a portly man. I'm still confused on why I'm going along.

"At least tell me your names." I ask

"Why should we do so when you haven't even given us yours." The woman in green said, looking over her shoulder to me.

"You probably know it already, so why bother?"

"Good enough. I guess its okay to tell you our names." She said "It's Lust"

"Envy"

"Gluttony"

"Hmm… By your appearances and attitudes, I'm not at all surprised." I say.

They are a little confused by this and continue on through these back alleys. I turn to the boy, Envy.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask.

"You get used to it" he replied. "Isn't that what you said before you killed the group in the bar?"

"Funny little bastard, aren't you?" I reply. He gets a little annoyed, but walks it off as we continue on.

After about ten or so minutes of walking, we reach a big building. I'm more than eager to go inside and see what the hell is going on, but the symbol at the top makes me a bit skeptical about going in. I stop, fearing the ominous cross that was above my head.

"Something wrong?" Lust asks me.

"Churches." I say, "I hate churches. You can make me go anywhere else, but not a church"

"So" Envy says, laughing to his self "The demon is afraid of something"

"I am a sworn enemy of God," I say to him, angrily "I don't cross into His domain."

"Well, if you knew half of the truths behind this old chapel," Lust said "You'd find it more to be a hell rather than a heaven."

Abiding by what she says, I hold my breath and walk into the church. I look around at all the stained glass. I really do hate churches. So pure, it makes me sick. We go down a hall at the end of the alter, leading down some stairs into some weird utopian looking fountain.

"That wasn't so bad" Gluttony said to me, in his child like voice.

"Me being as old as I am, I've never gotten used to churches." I reply. "So, what's this leader of yours like? Is he well-mannered?"

"**She **is very well mannered, and she is looking forward to meeting you." Lust said.

At last, we get to the end of our little journey, facing the ever-ominous doors. Something tells me I'm going to regret what's on the other side of them. Lust goes over to it and pushes it open to reveal what seems to be an underground mansion. Beautiful hard tile floor, lovely golden brown walls and a huge staircase, draped all in red. I notice a woman at the top of the stairs with short brown hair and a red dress. The trio bow down, I assume this is their master.

"Welcome to our lovely home, Mr. Griffin" she says. I'm taken back when I hear her say this.

"How do you know my name?" I ask. "I don't give my name out to people."

"I know quite a lot about you, Mr. Griffin." She replies "From your sad childhood, to your present day self"

"So, these people, if they are people," I say, jesting at the three who led me here, "said you wanted to meet with me"

"That is very true," the woman in red, says, "You are going to help me, you know."

"Why?"

"Because, six homunculi just can't be stretched out too far across the land," she says. It makes sense now why the three survived.

"So, they're homunculi" I say, looking at them "I'm not surprised. False humans that never die. But you didn't answer my question."

"I did"

"You told me you own desire, but why should I help you?" I ask

She is about to answer when she pulls out a watch. She looks down at it, and then at me.

"Would you like to join me for tea?" she asks.

"Tea?"

"Yes, I always enjoy a nice cup of tea."

"It's three in the morning!" I say to her "You tea this early!"

"Is that wrong?"

"Just weird." I say, "But who am I to refuse such an invitation from such a beautiful woman?"

"Follow me, please." She says, walking up the staircase. I follow her up them. At this point, I don't have anything better to do. Mindlessly killing would be at the top of my list of things I'd rather be doing than drinking tea at 3 in the morning. But, what the hell? She leads me into a huge room with a small table at the end. She sits down and I proceeded to sit across from her. The tea is already there, she picks it up and pours me a cup.

"Thank you." I say, taking the cup. "Now, "helping you" is the same thing as picking up my contract as an assassin, you know that right?"

"I'm old, not stupid," she says, adding sugar and cream to her own cup.

"So, what is it exactly you want me to do?"

"Have you ever heard of the Philosopher's Stone?" she asks

"An alchemic device that can overcome equivalent exchange, becoming that of a God in the lines of alchemy."

"How did you know that?"

"I'm old, not stupid," I say, mocking her.

"Cute, anyway, down to business." She says "Recently, the Philosopher's Stone was made in the desert town of Liore."

"You sacrificed an entire city to get a stone?" I ask.

"We sacrificed a military group invading the city." She says. "How did you know that?"

"I got bored, so I read some weird alchemy books. It's not that hard to figure out what it takes to make a stone." I reply. "So, why should I care you made it?"

"We don't have it is the problem." She says, "And an even worse problem is that the ones who have it are directly in the military."

"So?"

"The reason the military was there in Liore was because they were supposed to be there. The military's hidden agenda is to make Philosopher's stones."

"That makes sense. So let me guess, the wrong people have this information?"

"You truly are smarter than you look."

"And if these people that know these secrets were to succumb to a horrible accident, that would certainly make your day."

"I like people like you" she says, smiling.

"All I need is a list of people and your signature." I say taking out a piece of paper, a pen, and a knife.

"I'm confused." She says

"My contract is very serious. In order for you to give me rulings, you need to sign in your own blood."

She takes the knife, sticks her finger, and places it on the paper.

"I like your type." I say, "No fear."

"Thank you." She replies. "I don't have a complete list, but Sloth can get you one in a day." She gets up. "For the main time, you can stay here, with us."

"Name."

"What?"

"I want your name."

"Dante, now lets return the to the hallway." She says, heading for the door. "I want you to meet my finest work."

I'm a bit confused on what she means by that, so I follow her anyway. When we get back to the hall, thee more people, Homunculi, have arrived while Dante and I were upstairs. I look at the woman that is there, she has long brown hair and is wearing a blackish dress. There's a kid by her side. He's pale all over except for his arm and leg. The final man standing in the hall made me fall down and cruse at myself. A man I hated the most. The Furher, King Bradley. Seeing him makes me realize how deep this is. I see how the military could get away with this without that many questions from the subordinate maggots.

I don't know wether I'm going to have fun or regret.


End file.
